Why muggles hate wizards 2
by soloslayer
Summary: his freind finds out about his death and finds out about wizards how weird they can be and how non understanding they can be and how annoying some creatures can be and how you can make money out of them. But you will need weapons like a tazer.


I was waiting until 3pm on Tuesday to go to my mates house, I went in my friends monster truck he gave me When he had to monster trucks he won from a contest, he gave one to me which was very kind of him. I droved down into privet drive where he lived and then all of a sudden I found a headless guy and a road that was bombed that was devastated with blood and gore and broken broomsticks, I had to see him some how because he might be dead. I went to town and I found police around my mate that died, "sir how did he die" the policeman said to me "bloody muggles" I wondered what was a muggle but he never answered I saw a stick in my friends pocket, then a snake came along and said words but I could not understand because I don't speak snake so I put in a box and sent it to the zoo and earned 40 pounds. I got the stick from my friends pocket and I sneakily stole the policeman's stick and then put it in the forest because that's were sticks belong I perhaps, then I picked up the broomsticks that were in privet drive and fixed them then put them in a cupboard for cleaning the floor with. I watched TV in my friend's house because he had guns in his draw. I woke up late in the morning and had breakfast there was a challenge on TV to record your house and keep it silent from any house so I did that I kept the birds off the tree then slept without snoring. Half an hour's time an elf teleported in my room and then said "dobey has to keep you away from town or dangerous things will happen, I thought that was wrong and rude to say that in my face so I said to him to get out of my house quietly or he will suffer the consequences but he ignored and said to me no you must stay but I also ignored him so he punished himself by banging on my wall so I stopped him then I said "YOU IDIOT WHY DO THAT" then dobey said that he had to punish himself if the person does not listen to him so I said to him to sit down but nope he thought it was wrong to sit down so he whacked by expensive lamp on his head and broke it! I was so angry that I whacked him with the same lamp 4 times as hard and then I tazed him with a tazer I found in the weapon draw then cut him to ribbons with a katana.

He was dead finally I had to start again but then I realised that he took it when he came in my house and destroyed it!

I was very angry and sad, I watched TV in shame suddenly the man said the winner and that was a random guy.

3 days later I walked to town ignoring dobey the friggin elf and brought food like crisps and chocolate then I sat down and rested, later on I walked back to my house and found a guy in a mask then he removed it and spoke to me and said "why did you kill my elf" I said to him "because he was a friggin idiot that's what" the guy with the mask removed it then got his stick, and said prepare to die! Then I asked "yer right a weapon from the forest, you got that from a Christmas tree" he got fed up so he said stupefy at me and I went bashing out the window then hit the tree and hurt my back "fine have it your way then prepare to be tzzzzzzzz" I got my tazer and tazed him to death until he told me who he is what he was and who he was working for.

He told me everything and then my face turned into a question mark I did not get anything about it I could not understand, then he said because im a baby, well does a baby do this! I got a katana that was next to the sofa and threw it at him, he tried to block it but then his arms came off in a terrible pain then he was cut in half life a chief making soup. Dinner time for the lions.

I picked up his stick and then said stupefy at his body and then he went flying across the room and hit the edge of the house, I thought It was cool so I kept it in my pocket, I came across a massive python and a bold guy and a weird nose like if someone pummelled it with a hammer, I tazed the bold guy and then tazed the python I took the big python to the biggest most expensive zoo ever known and I was near it, I took the massive python to it and earned 500K in cash how awesome was that, then I took the bold guy with a pummelled nose to a science lab called area 51 and made a total of 4M which equals 4 million 500 thousand pounds in cash and card, it was the best day of my life. While I was walking back home I saw a goblin come to me and slapped me in the face so I picked him up and smacked him one In the face afterwards he told me that I blew up grintlots bank in diagon alley I did not know anything about diagon alley, he also said that I has to pay all of the money to rebuild it well I don't know anything about it and bug off Im not going to give you any of my money so how about if you make like a tree and get out of here! So he ran in pain back to diagon alley which is probably 50000 miles he is maybe going to starve by the time he reaches 50. the policeman came along to me and said "where is my wand" I thought he was a complete nutter "hay mate don't play games there is no such things as wands there called sticks, remember that wands don't look like this!" I showed him the same wand but broken, he got angry so he tried to kill me by summoning a snake so I picked up the snake kicked the policeman in the nuts and then took the snake to the zoo and made another 40 pounds in cash lol.

THE END!


End file.
